BBxRae one-shots
by Drunalove
Summary: Just like the title says. There will be all kinds of genres. It's mostly focused on BBxRae, but there will be other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! A lot sooner then I expected, but I'm very happy to be writing TT fictions again! I hope you enjoy the first of many one-shots!**

Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have been dating for a year, they've decided to start sharing a room. Now, the only question is, who's room are they gonna share?

Warnings: sexual content, not really sexual per say..but..well you'll see! 

* * *

"My room has more light, I need light!"

"I'll buy you a lamp. We are not moving into your room."

Beast Boy pouted. "What's wrong with my room?"

"It's dirty."

"I'll clean it!"

"No matter how much you clean, it'll always smell."

"I'll buy you an air freshener." He stated in a mocking tone, referring to her lamp statement.

"We're sharing my room, end of discussion." She walked out of the common room.

Beast Boy pouted and went into the kitchen. "I don't get it, Star was so willing to move into Robin's room."

Cyborg smirked at him. "Since when are Star and Rae alike?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Yea, your right."

Cyborg grinned and flipped the pancake in his pan. "Course I am, I'm always right."

"How I am gonna get her to agree?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Just keep trying to persuade her."

Beast Boy, who had plopped his down onto the counter, shot up and grinned. "I've got it."

"What? Are you gonna beg?"

Beast Boy smirked and shook his head. "By the time I'm finished with her, she'll be the one begging."

Cyborg understood what he meant and he covered the sides of his head. "Dude, there's stuff you just don't share, even with your best friend."

Beast Boy's smirk grew. "I'm gonna go put my plan in motion!" He started to walk towards the door. "Oh, and Cy?"

Cyborg looked up at him. "Those eggs your using to make pancakes, they had tiny little chicks in them, just remember that when their mothers come for you." He walked out.

Cyborg groaned and put the eggs away. "I can't ever get a break, can I?"

* * *

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door and she opened it. When she saw who it was she sighed. "Beast Boy, I told you I'm not-" she cut herself off when Beast Boy pushed her back into her room, closing the door behind them.

He started to attack her neck. He licked, kissed and bit every part of her neck he could find. She put her fingers in his hair and tugged slightly. God, he loved when she did that. He bit down on that special spot he knew drove her crazy.

She gasped and moaned at the same time. He loved that even more then the hair pulling. He bit down harder and slowly moved his tongue across the hickey he had made. She moaned again and it took every he had in him not to take her right then and there.

"Beast Boy.." She breathed out his name and he smirked into her neck. He knew what she wanted, but she wasn't gonna get it, at least not yet. He grinned and slowly backed away from her.

She looked at him and glared. His grin widened and he walked towards the door. "Night Rae." He opened it and left.

Her glare harshened and she took a breath. She really needed to meditate.

* * *

The next morning, when Raven got out of bed and walked towards the common room, she was pinned up against the wall. She glared as Beast Boy attacked her neck the same way he did last night. She pushed him off and started to walk towards the common room.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think your going?" He whispered into her ear, using the voice that made her legs feel weak.

He grinned and pulled her closer. "I don't think so."

"That's because you never think." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and started walking again.

Beast Boy pouted, his plan wasn't working. He would have to try harder.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the common room and saw Raven sitting at the counter, reading a book. He grinned and sat next to her. "What are you reading?" He put his hand on her knee.

She didn't look up from the book. "Shakespeare."

He smirked and moved his hand higher. She grabbed his hand and moved it away. "Stop." She whispered.

His smirk grew and he put his hand back, rubbing her inner thigh slightly. "Not until you say it."

She glared and her hands tightened around the book. He traced shapes on her thigh and she took a breath. "We are not moving into your room."

He grinned. "Alright." He rubbed her thigh again and she took another breath. He moved his hand higher and continued to rub. He left goosebumps on her skin and he continued to rub higher. She gripped the book so hard that her knuckles turned white. He smirked and moved his hand higher and higher until-

"Stop!" She dropped her book and stood up, her hood falling back, revealing her neck.

"Friend Raven, have you been injured?" Asked Starfire, noticing her hickey.

Raven blushed and pulled her hood back up. "I think she's fine Star." Stated Robin, smirking slightly.

"Like I said before, there's some stuff you don't tell your friends!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Technically, we didn't tell you anything."

Raven sighed and started walking towards her room. Beast Boy chased after her. "Why can't you just say you'll move into my room?"

"Because, that would be a lie."

Beast Boy groaned. "Don't make me fight dirty."

"You already are fighting dirty."

"Don't make me fight dirtier."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I really don't see how-"

He pulled her tight against his body and slammed her up against the wall. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist. "Last chance Rae."

"If you move one more muscle, you'll be flattened against the wall."

He grinned. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." She glared at him and he rolled his hips into hers, making her gasp and throw her head back.

He smirked at her and repeated the action, harder this time. "Come on, Rae just say it and ill give you what you what you want, what we both want."

She mumbled something and he leaned closer, trying to hear her. "What?"

She looked up at him. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

He flew backwards and slammed against the wall. He looked at her in shock and she smirked. "Told you so."

She walked towards the common room and he ran after her. "That was so unfair!"

She looked at him as they entered. "And what you were doing was? If this is causing us to disagree so much, maybe we shouldn't move in together."

"What!? No! We can share your room? Ok? Please say ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm really sure!"

"Ok, you better start moving your stuff into my room then."

Beast Boy nodded and darted off towards his room. He stopped short and looked back. "Wait a minute.." A voice in his head told him to just give up, he would never win. Beast Boy sighed. "One point for Raven. That's nineteen for her and zero for me."

* * *

"Your devious." Stated Cyborg.

Raven smirked at him. "It got him to settle didn't it?"

"Were you really not going to move into together?"

"Of course not, but he doesn't need to know that."

Cyborg grinned and shook his head. "How many is that now?"

"Nineteen, but who's counting?"

**A/N: it wasn't the best ending, but I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Peanut butter

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs.**

I love RaeRedx- wow is right! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Kaarlinaa- I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your review!

Hieikurama (guest)- I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for your review!

Warnings: none. 

Beast Boy sighed as he slowly walked into the grocery store at 3:21 am. He was exhausted to say the least. He walked down the isle and grabbed what he was looking for. _Better get two just in case. _

He walked up to the cashier, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He placed the items on the counter and the cashier put two and two together, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I know how you feel man."

Beast Boy nodded, to tired to answer and payed for his things, then walked out. His communicator beeped and he groaned, answering it. Nightwing appeared, a sleeping Starfire in the background and the crying of a baby could be heard. "There's trouble." Stated Nightwing.

Beast Boy sighed. "Why can't you go? Or ask Cyborg? Doesn't he only live a few blocks from you and Star?"

"Yes and he lives a few miles from you and Raven, do you want to get him?"

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head. The titans had moved out of the tower a year ago, getting their own houses. They were still a team though, dropping the teen from the name, they were now the titans. Cyborg had moved into a large house for all his equipment. Bumblebee was going to move in with him soon.

Nightwing and Starfire moved into an apartment together and had their baby, a boy named Bruce, named after Batman. He was the spitting image of Nightwing and he had Star's starbolts.

Raven and Beast Boy had moved into an apartment after they had gotten married. Beast Boy sighed. "What and where?"

"Bank robbery. Twenty fourth street."

Beast Boy nodded and put his communicator away. "Why can't people wait to rob banks at normal hours?"

He morphed into a hawk and flew off.

* * *

Raven sat up and walked downstairs. She sat on a chair in the kitchen and sighed, rubbing her swollen stomach as she did so. "I wonder what's taking your father." She had tried to go back to sleep after Beast Boy left but found it quite impossible. To be honest, she had gotten used to feeling his warm body beside her while they slept. Though if anyone asked, she'd deny it.

She winced as the baby kicked her. She looked down at her stomach, wondering what they were having. The only ones who knew were Cyborg, being her chosen doctor and Beast Boy. She had threatened him not to tell her and when they went shopping for baby items he would always watch and bite his lip when she went to grab any kind of clothing. She knew it took all his will power not to blurt it out. They agreed that if it was a girl, they would name her Arella Marie Logan, after Raven's mother and Beast Boy's mother, and if it was a boy they would name him Mark Sita Logan, after Beast Boy's father and his adopted parents, Rita and Steve. At first, Raven wasn't the biggest fan of the middle name but it grew on her.

The baby kicked again, harder and she gasped. "You really need to stop doing that."

It took them three tries before she got pregnant and when she finally did, she couldn't carry it full term. After the miscarriage, Raven wouldn't get out of bed except to use the bathroom. Beast Boy tried everything he could after that to make her happy, but it was hard. As one last attempt, he called the team for a movie night, like old times. Thankfully, seeing her family worked. Starfire used a bit of tough love to get her out bed. For the first time in weeks, she smiled that small smile of hers and he became the happiest man alive.

The next time they tried, they were successful again and now Raven was seven and a half months pregnant. "I hope he's alright."

* * *

Nightwing sighed as he held Bruce in his arms, rocking him to the best of his ability. "Shhh, you'll wake up your mother."

He continued to cry and he sighed. "Come on little guy, can't you give your dad a break?"

He cried louder. "Guess not."

He continued to rock him. "You can't be hungry and I've already changed your diaper, what else do you want?"

He just continued to cry. "Do you want your bear?" He backed up and tried to balance the baby in one arm while the other reached for the stuffed animal. While he was reaching, Nightwing accidents knocked over a box on the dresser and it fell, opening up. It started to play _hush, little baby. _

Bruce immediately stopped crying and he sighed in relief. "Is that what you want? Your song?"

He carefully put him back in his crib and placed the box back on the dresser, leaving it open. Bruce sucked his fingers and stared at his father. He smiled and moved the rocking chair so he could sit next to the crib. "Alright, story time. How about I tell you a different story tonight? Ok, well it all started when an alien princess came to earth.."

Starfire smiled from the other side of the door as her husband proceeded to tell their son the origin story of the teen titans. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand and smiled. It could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the bank and morphed into a rhino. The robbers, realizing who they were dealing with, fled, which only made Beast Boy more angry because he had to run after them. He turned into a cheetah and started after them, stopping only when he heard a woman scream. "Help! My baby!"

He morphed back and looked around for the source of a cry. He glared when he realized she was a distraction so they could get away. The girl gave him a small smirk and darted off. He honestly had no idea who to go after. Thankfully, he didn't have to choose as a hand clapped him on the back. "I got your back dude, remember just because we live in different places, doesn't mean we're not a team anymore. You should've called for back up." Stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy pouted and started to tell him it was Nightwing's fault, but his best friend was already gone, chasing after the robbers. Beast Boy grinned and ran after the distraction. Eventually, they both track down the culprits who immediately surrendered.

They sat down at a table in a pizza restaurant. "Thanks Cy."

"No problem grass stain."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I can't believe a pizza restaurant is open at this time."

"Well, they open at five so they actually just opened a few minutes ago."

Beast Boy nodded and opened his mouth to reply, as soon as he did the words finally sunk in and his eyes went wide. He stood up so fast Cyborg thought he was gonna get whiplash. "What's wrong?"

"Raven's gonna kill me!" He morphed into a cheetah and ran off. Cyborg leaned back against his chair and smirked. Some things never change.

* * *

By the time he got home, Raven was pacing back and forth against the wooden floor. When he burst through that door, she turned and opened her mouth to tell him off but he silenced her with a kiss. "I'm sorry." He kissed every part of her face, apologizing as he did so.

"I owe you a week of foot rubs. I'm so sorry Rae, I hope I didn't worry you to much."

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, I won't kill you. This time. Did you get my peanut butter?"

He looked down at his hands and realized he didn't have the bag. He must've lost it when he was trying to catch the perps. He sighed and before she could say anything, he was already half way out the door. "I know, I know I'm going."

Raven smiled and looked down at her stomach. "He may not be the smartest, but he's a great husband, and he'll be an even better father."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys, I'm not sure which to write first so ill let you pick! The shout outs will be in the next chapter. Here are the options! **

1. Cartoon: the titans discover they have a cartoon.

2. Fourth of July: Starfire's first Fourth of July celebration.

3. New Years: Beast Boy is determined to get kiss Raven before the new year, will he succeed?

**I'm also taking requests so if you have a one-shot idea youd like to see, send it in!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, this chapter wasn't supposed to be up until tomorrow, but today wasn't the best day and I wanted to write to make myself happy again. This chapter will be idea 3 and the next one will be idea 1. I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs!**

**I love RaeRedx- hopefully he won't forget next time! Thank you for your review!**

**Al (guest)- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review!**

**Kaarlinaa- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Madmopar- I'm glad to be back! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review!**

**Ravenandbb4ever- you got it! thank you for your review!**

**Jenseiwakurai-shouganai- I hope you enjoy! Thank you for to your review!**

**Riverfrost222- I'm glad you liked it! Sita is weird, but I figured that BB would come up with something like that. Thank you for your review!**

**Adventure time idiota1- I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your review!**

**Shadow101 (guest)- I hood you like it! Thank you for your review!**

**blackcat160- thank you I appreciate that! I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your review!**

**ema (guest) I'm glad you enjoyed! the next chapter will be 1. No, they are not at all connected to secret garden. thank you for your review!**

**Dragonzeus1- that chapter will be up soon! Thank you for your review!**

**ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesnin- I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

Cyborg was in the kitchen cooking waffles for everyone, when Beast Boy burst in. Cyborg dropped the pan and glared at the changeling, who in return, smiled sheepishly. "Whoops, sorry Cy."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and and bent down to pick up the pan, grumbling under his breath. "Yea, you'll really be sorry when I wring your little green neck."

Beast Boy looked up at him from his position on the couch. "What was that?"

Cyborg looked over at him. "Nothing." He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He pushed something Star had made out of the way, staring at it and readying his sonic cannon when it moved. "Man, I think it just winked at me."

Beast Boy laughed. "Maybe it likes you." He got off the couch and looked at the video game collection.

"Lets see if it likes your bed." Mumbled Cyborg.

"Dude, you've gotta speak up."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why'd you burst in here like that?"

Beast Boy dropped the box he was holding and looked nervously at his best friend. "I don't know what your talking about."

Cyborg gave him a look, obviously not convinced and Beast Boy sighed. "Ok, well you know how tonight is New Years?"

Cyborg nodded and crossed his arms suspiciously. Beast Boy looked around to make sure no one was coming. "And you know how I've liked Raven for a while now?" He asked, whispering her name.

Cyborg nodded, smirking slightly. "I'm gonna get her to kiss me at midnight."

At this, Cyborg burst out laughing. Beast Boy pouted and glared. "You don't think I can do it?"

Cyborg smirked and shook his head. "I didn't say that, but it sure is gonna be difficult. How're you gonna do it?"

"I'm just gonna be super nice to her and she'll be so grateful, she'll have to kiss me!"

Cyborg chuckled and went back to cooking. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say."

Beast Boy grinned and the rest of the titans walked into the common room. Raven walked over to the stove and put the tea kettle on the stove. He grinned and ran over to her, taking it off the stove. "No need Rae! I've got it!" He handed her a cup and she looked down to see it full of tea.

Cyborg raised his eyebrows and scratched his head. "But..you didn't even go into the kitchen.."

Beast Boy grinned at him. "Yea I did, you just didn't see me."

"Huh."

"Who's ready for training?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No thank you, not after yesterday."

Robin sighed. "It was an accident!"

"Please, you went all Batman wannabe on my head."

"Almost! And I'm not a wannabe!"

During training yesterday, Robin got a little to into it, throwing a birdarang at Beast Boy's head. Thankfully, Raven had stopped it before it did any damage.

"Thank goodness friend Raven stopped it." Stated Starfire.

Robin scowled and Beast Boy smirked. He put the back of his hand to his forehead and threw his back. "My hero!" He fell back towards Raven who merely stepped out of the way.

He grunted as he fell to the floor and looked up at her. "You were supposed to catch me."

"I know."

He hopped back up and pulled her chair out for her as she went to sit. She looked at him strangely and he grinned at her. She opened her mouth to say something but Star interrupted her.

"Today is a glorious day to spend in the park!"

Robin smiled at her. "She's right."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Robin agrees with Star! Call the press!"

Robin glared at him and then looked back at his girlfriend. "I think we could all use a day out."

"Ill pass." Stated Raven.

"Then I'm making it mandatory."

Raven glared at him and he smiled in return. "Fine." She stated. She realized it would do no good to argue, especially not with Robin.

* * *

Raven sighed as she looked out the window of the T-Car. Beast Boy sat next to her, trying and failing to make her laugh. "Did you hear about the kidnapping at school?"

She just stared at him. "It's ok, he woke up!" He burst into laughter and the rest of them groaned, except Starfire.

He pouted slightly. "Oh I know! Two snowmen are standing next to each other in the yard and one says to the other, funny I smell carrots too."

Beast Boy grinned. "No? Ok I have one that Robin will like! What did the cat say after eating two robins lying in the sun?"

Robin looked back at him and gave him a warning glare, but Beast Boy merely smirked. "I just love baskin' robins!"

Robin lunged at him, but his seatbelt prevented him from getting to his goal. Beast Boy was laughing so hard he was crying. Cyborg parked the car and they all got out.

* * *

Raven rubbed her temples and took a breath. She had been trying to relax the whole time they were at the park but Beast Boy wouldn't leave her alone. "Hey, it's already ten do you guys just wanna watch the countdown from here?" Asked Cyborg.

The other agreed and Beast Boy's eyes went wide. He only had two more hours to make Raven like him. He walked over to the tree she was sitting under and sat next to her. "Hi."

She didn't look up from her book. "Hi."

"You know, your supposed to have fun at the park."

"I am having fun."

"Doesn't look like it."

She sighed and closed her book. "What do you except me to do then?"

"Wanna play some football?"

She looked at him like he had two heads and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, never mind."

As she started to open her book again, Beast Boy grabbed it from her and she glared at him. "Give it back."

He grinned at her and put in his mouth. He morphed into a giraffe and ran off. She sighed and flew after him. When she got to him she telekinetically grabbed it from and floated back down. "Your not funny."

He morphed into a puppy and gave her sad eyes. She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I can spare you."

He morphed back and grinned at her. "Thanks Rae."

He kissed her cheek and ran towards Cyborg.

* * *

"Alright everyone! It's almost midnight!" Announced Robin.

They all stood up and watched the clock from afar. Beast Boy took a breath and stood next to Raven. _Ok, ten seconds to make her wanna kiss me. _

"Rae, I know I've never said it before but I think your really pretty." She gave him an odd look and then looked back at the clock.

_Ten_.

"I think your really smart to."

_Nine_.

"And brave."

_Eight_.

"You totally kick butt." Beast Boy wanted to slap himself for that one.

_Seven_.

"I love your eyes." _Nice one. Why isn't she reacting? She should be reacting!_

_Six_.

"I wish you would wear your hood less so people could see how pretty you are."

_Five_.

"I mean, your way pretty." _Come on, do something! She could even slap me!_

_Four_.

"Like, really super pretty!"

_Three_.

"I might even call you beautiful!"

_Two. _

"Hell, your gorgeous!"

_One. _

"Screw it." _If you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself. _

He grabbed her chin and made her face him. He connected their lips and to his surprise, he wasn't dead.

_Happy New Year!_

He gently pulled away and looked at her. "Happy New Year Rae."

He grinned when she pulled up her hood, hiding her blush. Cyborg looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up. Beast Boy smiled in return. _Best New Years ever. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Cartoon

**A/N: PLEASE READ: Finally! After hours of being a procrastinator and watching the hobbit probably a lot more then normal people, the chapter is done! Hopefully *crosses fingers* I can get at least 7 reviews for this one. Don't read the last AN at the bottom if you haven't seen the hobbit: desolation of smaug. I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs.**

Kaarlinaa- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

853anne- 1. Yes, so far they are all at the end of the series. 2. Sure! There a few people ahead of you, but I will do that! Thank you for your review!

Guest- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Jinseiwakurai-shouganai- I'm sorry, hopefully I got it right this time! I'm glad your enjoying them. Thank you for your review!

Stella Bella 123- I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your review!

Bluefire1765- I agree. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

* * *

"Hey Rae, wanna go get some pizza?"

Raven gave her boyfriend a small smile and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't right now."

Beast Boy pouted. "Why not?"

"I've got mediate and heal myself, Cinderblock gave me a few sprains."

He looked at her in concern. "Do you need to see Cy?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Why don't you go see if Star wants to go?"

Beast Boy grinned and nodded. "Come find me when you wanna do something ok?"

She nodded and he ran off.

* * *

Beast Boy knocked on Starfire's door and she opened it. "Wow, where are you going all dolled up?"

She smiled at him. "Me and Robin are going on the night of the date tomorrow and I wanted to see how I would look when we go."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his in confusion. "Oh! You mean date night!"

Starfire's smile grew and she nodded again. "It will be marvelous!"

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Have fun. Ill see you later."

* * *

He walked into the kitchen and walked over to Cyborg. "Wanna play some video games?"

"Sorry man, I have to cook dinner."

Beast Boy sighed. "Fine, I'll just watch tv."

He plopped himself on the couch and started surfing through the channels. "Boring..boring..boring..boring..bor-wait a minute." He went back a channel and his eyes went wide.

"Dude, no way."

Cyborg turned around. "What?"

"You've got to see this."

He walked over and sat next to the changeling. "What is it?"

"We've got a cartoon."

"You're kidding right?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Check it out."

The scene was of the titans on top of Wayne enterprises building. Starfire stood in front of Robin, starbolt ready. They had a bit of dialogue between them and then continued to fight.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yea, it does."

"What's the name of the episode?"

"Apprentice part two."

Robin and Starfire came into the room and looked at the television. Robin glared and looked at them. "Turn it off!"

Beast Boy pouted. "But.."

"That's an order! I thought I blocked this."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him in shock. "You knew!?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin sighed. "Yes."

"Dude, that is so unfair!"

"I did it to protect you all."

"From what?" Asked Cyborg.

He looked at Beast Boy. "I've viewed every episode, Terra was in a few, Blackfire was in a few, the doom patrol was in it, Trigon was in it and so was every other bad thing that happened to us."

"That's kinda creepy."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "Way creepy. What season was Terra in?"

"Two." Stated Robin. He groaned when he realized why Beast Boy asked. "No! Don't your dare!"

Beast Boy grinned. "We'll just skip season two!" He looked over at his cybernetic best friend. "Lets go shopping!"

Before Robin could tell them to stop, they were already out the door. "Boyfriend Robin, where are they going?" Asked Starfire.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair. "Video store. I just hope they don't find out about the movie."

* * *

"We've got a movie!"

"Robin had no right to hide this stuff." Stated Beast Boy.

Cyborg. "We're responsible enough to make our own decisions." He glanced at the changeling. "Well, at least some of us are."

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement, then stopped and turned to Cyborg. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Why don't you get us some snacks?"

Beast Boy glared. "Fine, but this isn't over!" He walked back into the candy aisle.

"Don't forget twizzlers!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag.

* * *

Beast Boy gasped and morphed into a turtle, hiding in his shell when he saw the guards in Raven's mind. He shuddered at the memory. "That was an awful day."

Cyborg looked over at him. "Not completely awful, we did get closer to Raven."

Beast Boy nodded. "I guess your right, her emotions were nice to."

"Some of them." Stated Cyborg.

"What episode do you wanna watch next?" Asked Cyborg.

"You pick."

"Ok, how about..the sum of his parts?"

"You only wanna watch it cause it's focused on you!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Would you two stop fighting?" Asked Robin angrily.

"This doesn't involve you grumpy pants." Stated Beast Boy.

Cyborg let out a chuckle and Robin glared. "Cy, weren't you supposed to be doing something?" Asked Robin.

"Huh? Oh yea, sorry BB I gotta cook, we can watch more later."

"Can't I just watch it without you?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Alright grass stain."

"Make me something with tofu!"

"Man, nobody wants your nasty tofu!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue at him, although he didn't see it because his back was turned.

* * *

an hour later, Beast Boy put in the next episode. This one was called the end-part two. He was about to press play when he heard the sound of snoring.

He turned and saw the boy wonder sitting on a chair in front of counter, head in arms. Beast Boy smirked deviously and carefully walked towards him. He looked around to make sure Cyborg hadn't come back from getting more eggs. He walked over to freezer and pulled out a bag of peas. He opened the bag and took out a handful. He walked back over to his leader and picked up a pea from his palm. He leaned over and right before he could do anything, Cyborg burst through the door. Robin shot his head up. "I was not asleep!"

Beast Boy dropped them and stepped on them all before they could notice. He whistled and rocked on the balls of his feet nervously. They book looked at him suspiciously and Beast Boy gave them an innocent look. "What? I didn't do anything."

Robin gave him a look, signaling he didn't believe him, but he dropped the subject. They heard a noise come from the television and they turned around. Starfire was sitting on the couch, watching the episode in the DVD player.

"Woah." Stated Beast Boy.

"I told you so." Stated Robin smugly.

They all leaned on the couch and continued to watch. About ten minutes into it, a black aura pulled the television chords out of the wall. "Hey! What gives?" Asked Beast Boy.

They all turned and saw Raven. She was staring at the screen with an unreadable expression. Beast Boy bit his lip and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rae.." She just slapped his hand away and shook her, teleporting back to her room.

He sighed. "Great, now she's upset."

"Shall I initiate the girl talk?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No Star, I got it."

* * *

He morphed into a snake and slithered into Raven's room, not even bothering to knock knowing she wouldn't open the door. He morphed back and sat on her bed next to her. "Hi."

"What do you want Beast Boy?"

"To make you feel better."

"Well, sorry to say you won't be reaching your goal."

He grinned and put his arm around her shoulder, ignoring her glare as he did so. "I always reach my goal."

She rolled her eyes and his grin widened. "It's ok you know, it wasn't your fault."

"I don't feel bad about it anymore."

He gave her a puzzled expression. "Then what's the matter?"

"It's just a bad memory and the fact that it was broadcasted all over the world just makes me feel worse."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding. "I can't make the memories go away, but I can always help you make new ones."

She looked over at him. "I know."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck. "Guess what?"

"What?"

His grin turned into a smile. "We have a comic book."

**AN: I don't know if it really gives anything away, but who else thinks Tauriel is a total Mary-sue? I mean, seriously. Although, I do kinda like her with Kili (who happens to be my favorite character) anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I just a quick announcement to make. I'm working on all the request chapters, and for the moment I will not be taking anymore requests. Don't worry, as soon as I finish all the request chapters, I will be taking them again. Here is the order of the requests and what they are about.

1. Ravenandbb4ever: I will be doing the day Raven gives birth.

2. Kaarlinaa: ill do the jealousy scene!

That's all for now, the next chapter should be up this week and learning to be strong should be updated next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy, sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to give shout outs this chapter, but I will the next.**

Garfield Logan was having the most pleasurable dream. He was no longer Beast Boy, but a more famous, green hero. The Hulk. He had just saved the city and was carrying his wife home. "Garfield?"

"Yea Rae?"

"Garfield?"

He looked perplexed, hadn't he just answer her? "Didn't you hear me? What is it?"

"Garfield!"

He furrowed his brow, she sounded hurt. "Garfield, you need to wake up! Now!"

Beast Boy jumped up off of the bed. "Huh? What? Hulk smash!" He yelled, inwardly smacking himself. Why was he dreaming about being the Hulk? Was that some kind of midlife crisis thing? He shook his head, of course not he was only twenty four.

"Wrong super hero, idiot."

He looked over and saw his wife clutching her swollen belly. He rushed over and grabbed her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?"

Was he supposed to answer that? "Uh..what?"

She rolled her eyes and let out a gasp. "God, your such an idiot."

He pouted and was about to retaliate, when he noticed how off she looked. Ok, time to turn off the goofy, fun Beast Boy, and replace him with worried, husbandly Garfield. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach, Gar I think the baby's coming."

He looked over at the calendar. Sunday, December first. "But she's not due until the fifteenth."

She gritted her teeth in pain. "I really don't think we can control when it's ready to come, and stop calling it a girl! For all you know it could be a boy."

He grinned and shook his head. He wouldn't argue, but he knew they were having a girl, don't ask him how he knew, but he knew. "Ok, sorry I'm gonna call the others, ok?"

She nodded and looked over at him. "Can you bring me my overnight bag?"

Crap, he knew he had forgotten something. He chewed on his lip and she sighed. "Your forgot to pack it, didn't you?"

"Pfft, me? Forget? Never!" She gave him a look. "Ok, I forgot."

She sighed. "Never mind, I'll pack, and you call."

He nodded and saluted her. "Mam, yes mam!" Ok, so maybe he couldn't fully turn off the goofiness.

He ran to the phone and picked it up, pressing the speed dial button. "Cy? Oh, thank god you answered- yes, Cyborg I do know what time it is. No, I didn't have the nightmare about the giant steak again, would you stop bringing that up!? Rae's in labor!"

He sighed in annoyance. "Yes I'm sure! I'm not that stupid!" He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Ok, bye." He hung up and turned to see his wife standing behind him.

"Well?"

"Cy will be here soon."

"We have to wait for him?"

"Would you rather take a cab?"

She sighed. "Good point."

She sat on their bed and took deep breaths. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, look at me." He carefully looped his fingers under her chin and made her face him. He cupped her cheek and rubbed it. "Everything's gonna be ok, I'm gonna be there the whole time."

She gave him a small smile, but then winced. "God, this hurts."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Breathe through the pain." She let out a shriek and a lamp cracked slightly. He sighed in relief when there was a knock on the door. He and Raven walked towards the door and Beast Boy pulled it open.

"Did someone order a ride?"

Raven walked right past him and out the door. "Well, someone's in a bad mood."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "She's about to give birth, and she's in a lot of pain, wouldn't you be?"

Cyborg smiled. "Yea, I guess. Come on let's go." They walked out and saw Raven standing next to the T-Car.

"Why are the seats covered in plastic?" She questioned.

Cyborg smiled at her. "I don't want my baby to get dirty."

She rolled her eyes and got in, Beast Boy slid in next to her. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. Cyborg got into the drivers seat and started driving. "I called the others." Stated Cyborg.

"And?" Questioned Beast Boy.

"They'll be at the hospital later."

Beast Boy nodded, and Raven winced as another contraction went through her. "Are we almost there?" She asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Just a few more miles."

"I don't know if it'll wait that long."

Cyborg looked at her in the rear view mirror. "You better not give birth in my car."

Beast Boy sighed in relief as they parked in the parking lot. He helped Raven out, and Cyborg carried her bag. They walked in and went straight for the front desk. "Hi, how can I help you?" Questioned the nurse.

"My wife has gone into to labor."

"Oh dear, ok I'll have someone bring a wheelchair, just fill this out." She handed him a piece of paper and a clipboard. A male nurse came and helped Raven into the wheelchair. Beast Boy bit his lip as they started to wheel her down the hall.

Cyborg grabbed the clipboard from him. "I've got it, go be with her."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I know so much about you two, it's creepy. Now go."

Beast Boy grinned at his metallic best friend and ran down the hall.

He walked into the room and saw that Raven was already in a hospital gown. "How is she?"

The female doctor gave him a smile. "She's already six centimeters dilated, I'd say we've got about three hours before she can start pushing."

Beast Boy nodded and sat next to her, taking her hand. "Squeeze when it hurts." He instantly regretted that. She let out a gasp a strong one hit, and he swore he felt his fingers crack.

Starfire and Robin walked in, and Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Oh Raven! How glorious that you are going to have a little bumgorf!"

Robin smiled at them. "Congrats you two."

Beast Boy smiled at him. "Thanks."

* * *

After two hours, the doctor came back and checked Raven again. "Ok, Raven your nine centimeters dilated, are you sure you don't want an epidural?"

Raven nodded and took a breath. "How long until I can push?"

"In about thirty minutes."

She nodded and clenched her hands into fists. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated her mantra, trying to relax.

The doctor gave the other a questioning look, and Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck. "Uh..if she wasn't doing that, the hospital would probably have exploded by now."

Her eyes went wide and she nodded. "Ok Raven, you're ready to push. Garfield, go stand next to her." He did as he was told, and took Raven's hand. "Ok Raven, on the count of three I want you to give me one big push. One, two, three!"

Raven screamed, as did Beast Boy, when she pushed. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, the comment directed at her husband. He gulped and bit his lip.

"Ok Raven, you're doing great! Ready? Push!" She pushed again, harder this time. "That's great! I can see the head! Push!"

The wall of the room cracked slightly as she pushed again. "Ok Raven, give me one last big push."

She shook her head. "I can't."

Beast Boy leaned over and moved her hair out of her face. "Yes you can Rae." He kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. She took a breath and pushed one last time. The door to the room broke in half, and the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." She cleaned her off and handed her to Raven.

Beast Boy grinned down at her. She was the perfect mix of both of them. Her skin was a light green color, as was her hair, and when she opened her eyes, they were a beautiful violet. "I told you we would have a girl."

She rolled her eyes, but her smile never left her face. "I love you so much Rae."

Her smile grew and she looked at him. "I love you too."

He looked down at their daughter and took her tiny hand in his. "Happy birthday Arella."

**A/N: ok! I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
